


into the darkness

by ji_an_yi



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bets & Wagers, Comedy, Horror, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan is a Little Shit, M/M, No Homo, Play Fighting, Sort Of, Weapons, not really tho, not yet at least ;)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:53:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26426683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ji_an_yi/pseuds/ji_an_yi
Summary: jeno just wants to sleep, but let’s be real. he ain’t getting any rest as long as donghyuck is here.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Lee Jeno, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Lee Jeno
Kudos: 15





	into the darkness

**Author's Note:**

> pls read and i hope u like

it's 2 in the morning, of course it is. jeno wakes up to use the bathroom, but something tells him to bring his pocket knife with.

he gets up quietly, as quiet as a mouse, and walks to the door. he grabs the door handle to open it, but pauses. he _knows_ something is out there, some _one_ is out there.

very slowly, he turns the knob. he mouths a curse word when it squeaks. he hesitates to open the door, but man does he have to piss.

he takes a deep breath and forces the door open, jumping when it slams against the wall.

it's silent, and he's not sure if that's a good thing or a bad thing. he decides it's the latter.

it's too dark to see into the hallway, so he reaches into his pocket for his phone. he doesn't have his phone. he doesn't even have pockets. it's okay, though, because jeno isn't afraid of the dark, but he might be afraid of what could be in it.

all he has to do is take six steps into the hallway and he'll be at the bathroom door. but nah, fuck it, he goes back into his room to get his cell phone. turning on the flashlight, he shuffles back to the door.

he makes his way into the darkness, feeling around for the bathroom doorknob. he has his pocket knife in one hand and his phone in the other, he's invincible right now. there's no reason to be scared. no one knows his house better than himself, although there are some people who probably know it pretty well too.

ah, there it is, the knob. he turns it fast and rushes into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him with a bang. once the light is on, he relaxes. he's safe.

he pulls his boxers down and pisses into the toilet, eyes locked onto the door. he'll definitely shit himself if someone comes in right now. roughly 10 seconds go by, and no one enters the bathroom. thank god. jeno pulls his underwear back up, the waistband slapping against his skin.

"whoever's out there better fuck off." jeno says.

he creeps to the door and ever so quietly, opens it a crack. he doesn't see anyone, but it's better to be safe than sorry. he holds his pocket knife in front of him like a police officer holding a gun, then he makes his way back into the hallway.

"stay back!" jeno yells.

he practically runs into his bedroom and slams the door behind him, locking it from the inside. he takes a deep breath to calm himself.

jeno feels silly now for thinking someone was in his house. it's 2am for fuck's sake. only psychopaths break in at this time of night. he laughs at himself.

he puts his pocket knife on the nightstand and goes to lay bed, but he's frozen in place. there's someone in the corner of his room.

the person—jeno thinks it's a person at least—doesn't move, which only freaks him out more.

who in the hell could be in his house?

jeno almost shits on the spot when the person starts walking over to him. he's quick to grab his pocket knife again.

jeno's brain tells him to turn the light on, but his gut is screaming at him to not move. he's a smart man, though, so he goes with his gut.

jeno only blinks once, and the person is gone. he convinces himself he's been watching too many horror movies. there's no one in his goddamn house. he rubs his face with his hands, he should really get back to sleep. he has work in the morning.

he lays down in bed, pocket knife clutched to chest, and tries to fall asleep. he lays there for exactly 8 minutes, according to his alarm clock. he's ready to give up and just stay awake, but he _swears_ he feels something grab his foot. he's wide awake now.

he sits up in bed and stares at the end of his mattress, waiting for something to show up. he's about to look under his bed, but he's too afraid to.

"hello?" jeno whispers.

he's met with silence.

jeno's seriously about to look under his bed now, but he feels a hand on his foot again. he pulls his legs to his chest and points the pocket knife in front of him. he's never been more terrified in his life.

"who are you?" jeno wants to sound confident, but his voice comes out shaky.

and once again, it's silent.

jeno is literally about shit his pants.

a few seconds go by, and nothing happens. jeno's beginning to think he's gone insane, so he tries his best to assure himself that everything is fine.

but it's hard to do that when he sees a silhouette rise up and attack him.

jeno screams like a fucking little girl and starts swinging his pocket knife all around, desperately trying to stab the thing on top of him. he panics more—if that's even possible—when his arms are held down beside his head. he resorts to kicking, but let's be real. he can't kick anything when his whole body is pinned to the bed.

"get away from me!" jeno screams.

the thing on top of him laughs, and jeno knows that laugh like the back of his hand.

"i win." the person says, letting go of jeno and sitting up. "you really suck as this dude."

"fuck you!" jeno flips them over and wraps his hands around the boy's neck, squeezing as if he actually wanted to kill his best friend. and let me tell you something, he just might.

"i hate you so much right now, hyuck!"

"i get it! i-im sorry! p-please let go!"

after a hard squeeze, jeno loosens his hands.

"you have 3 seconds to explain yourself before i slit your throat." jeno says.

"woah, babe. chill out." donghyuck puts his hands up in defeat. "nothing like a little late night sparing, am i right?"

jeno huffs and stabs his knife into the pillow above donghyuck's head. donghyuck doesn't even flinch.

"pull this shit again and you're dead. literally. i will actually kill you." jeno says, climbing off of his friend and heading to the bathroom."

"but you gotta admit, that was pretty funny." donghyuck laughs, following jeno.

"dude, i almost shit myself! that wasn't funny at all."

"it was hilarious! i've never heard you scream like that."

"uh, yeah, i was fucking terrified." jeno scoffs, sitting down on the toilet.

donghyuck sits himself on the edge of the sink.

"so, how ya been?" donghyuck asks nonchalantly.

jeno stares him in the eyes. "how have i been? bro, you just attacked me. how do you think i've been?"

"who knows? maybe life's kicking your ass."

"the only thing kicking my ass right now is this diarrhea, thanks to you."

"i gave you diarrhea? yes! that's a win on top of a win. a double win. a win-win, if you please."

jeno sighs. "look, dude. can you leave? i wanna sleep."

"aww c'mon jen. you can't kick me out." donghyuck hops off of the sink and stands directly in front of jeno. "remember the deal we had? the loser has to do whatever the winner says. and i say you should let me sleep here. in your bed. right next to you. no homo, of course."

"bro—"

"sir." donghyuck interrupts.

"fine. sir, please fuck off and die."

"yeah, maybe another day. anyway, you got food here?" donghyuck exits the bathroom and goes downstairs straight to jeno's refrigerator.

"fuckin' hell." jeno mumbles.

"you got hotdogs?" donghyuck yells.

"dude, i can't here you! hold on!"

jeno wipes his ass and pulls his boxers up. he ignores flushing the toilet because it's too loud for him to deal with right now.

"jen!" donghyuck yells.

"for fuck's sake, hyuck!"

jeno goes downstairs, much to his dismay, to find his friend shoving 4 hotdogs into his mouth. donghyuck tries to say something, but jeno doesn't even bother to listen.

"you look like a total bottom right now." jeno says.

donghyuck laughs and chokes on a hotdog.

"ew, you didn't even put them in the microwave? you're a sick man."

"i might be a bottom, but i can top your ass any day."

"you're talking about topping me as you just had 4 hotdogs in your mouth at once. and i have diarrhea anyway."

"oh yuck, dude! i didn't mean right now."

"can i go to bed now?" jeno asks. "please?"

"after i eat my hotdogs."

"i'm going to bed. you can come up after you're done eating."

jeno heads back upstairs, into his room, and lays down on the bed. he's determined to fall asleep before donghyuck gets here. but of course not, because donghyuck inhaled his food and is now right beside him.

"good night, jen."

"night."

"oh, wait."

"what now?"

"i know what we're betting on for our next battle."

jeno sighs. "and what's that?"

"winner gets to top the loser."

jeno rolls over to look his best friend in the eyes.

"you have yourself a deal.”


End file.
